Kung Fu Panda: The Journey of the Dragon Master
by David265
Summary: Following the battle with Tenizar and the attack and razing of the valley by the evil Lord Shen, who has returned to seek his vengance. Po has lost his memory and his freinds have been captured. Now Po must find a way to regain his memory and save his friends from what is known as the 'X-Game'. Will he succeed? *THE SEQUEL*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Lost Panda

A.N- Hello once again everyone, for those of you who still not know of me; allow me to introduce myself, my name is David265. Allow me to first open with this: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's known counterparts or characters; I do however own my characters and the scenario in which to put said characters in. I hope you all enjoyed the last story, which I recommend reading before reading this, because here we are with the long awaited sequel to my critically acclaimed (*hahahaha, I wish!*) Kung Fu Panda story. Well enough of my rambles let's get this sequel started! Enjoy!

The walls of the Jade Palace crumbled and cracked everywhere from the extreme heat; the fire was blazing everywhere, even in the kitchen where Po was left unconscious.

Po's eyes fluttered open and he sat up as a flaming piece of wood crashed were his head once was. He turned around in confusion and then looked about him.

"Wh-where am I?" Po asked himself as he stood up; the wound in his stomach causing him to stumble against the wooden counter.

"_Wherever I am; I guess that I have to get out of here before this place collapses_," Po thought to himself as he slowly limped his way out of the kitchen and down the flame infested hallways towards the entrance.

Suddenly the walls shook; causing charred wood beams to block Po's path to the main entrance.

"I'm trapped!" Po said as he frantically for a chance to escape. He then noticed a weak structure in the wall beside him and he raised his foot and kicked it open; he fought to get inside, holding his wound all of the way; once he did he quickly made his way out of the other side. He was now in the barracks area; the only place that was not aflame yet.

"_This is the weirdest place ever! Maybe one of these rooms has a clue to where I am, and who I am for the matter._" Po thought to himself as he entered his room quickly.

In his room there were paintings of him everywhere; there was even some memorabilia of Tigress and his friends.

Po looked at his black and white fur and then looked back at one of the pictures.

"_Is that...me?"_ Po questioned as he approached the painting, but he didn't make it very far as a giant wooden beam crashed through the room's walls; setting it ablaze.

Po watched as the pictures of him and his friends were suddenly blackened and reduced to ashy remains. He looked for a moment and then quickly made his way out of the room, to see that the entire barracks had fire licking it's walls.

"Here we go again," Po said as he quickly made his way out of the collapsing barracks and into another hallway.

"_You are going to die!"_ A voice said out of the wind, causing Po to move faster.

"_Your friends shall be first...and then you shall be next!" _The voice said again as Poneared a door.

"Wh...what are you? Do you happen to know who I am?" Po asked as he moved forwards, stumbling.

The voice did not answer; the walls continued to crumble around Po, blocking the entrances to the other rooms. He made it to the door and opened it; the training room had fallen in, leaving an opening up at the top out of reach.

"Ok, wrong room." Po said as he turned around to leave. Then, suddenly, a violent shake caused a three large wood beams to block the entrance.

"_Hahaha! Don't expect to escape panda!_" The voice said again.

Po's wound started to bleed; he looked up at the entrance and sighed, "Well, looks like the only way out is up," Po said as he sprinted forward and jumped against the wall; he flew through the air and grabbed onto the training chain and started to spin around the room.

"Woah! How am I able to do this?" Po said to himself in surprised as he gave himself a forceful push and let go of the training chain causing him to spiral up and out of the opening, into the raining sky.

"Hahaha! I did it!" Po said as he suddenly realized he was flying through the air, "uh oh, AGGGGHHHH!" He screamed as he impacted the thousand stairs and began bouncing down towards the flaming village.

Shen couldn't stop cheering; he was prancing around the Revenge's decks in delight, "I...I finally defeated the Dragon Warrior! Hahaha!" He chanted in a sing song way.

"Don't think it's over yet," A voice said as a shadow suddenly appeared on the decks of the Revenge.

"What! What do you mean by that?" Shen said as he slowly pulled out a handle from within his cloak.

"What makes you so great that you take that tone with me!" The shadow said as it approached Shen.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship!" Shen demanded.

"Do you not remember? I was the one who took your broken body and rebuilt it, piece by piece, The shadow said as he continued to advance.

Shen, who was now irritated, pulled out the handle and pressed a small wooden button on the handle, causing a black metal blade to come from it.

"You better step back and learn your place; we don't want to do anything rash," Shen said, extending the blade towards the shadow.

The shadow raised it's dark hand, causing Shen's skin to deteriorate; exposing his brain and bones, leaving his metal plating stuck to his bones underneath his tunic.

Shen dropped on his knees, gasping for air, as he stretched his bone wing in anger towards the shadow.

"I have control of your life; don't think that it can't be easily taken away the same way as it was given," The shadow said as he released his grip, causing Shen's skin to return.

Shen gasped for air and began to cough, bringing his wing up to his neck.

"What were you planing to do with the prisoners?" The shadow asked.

"I was going to put them in my new contraption called the X-factor," Shen answered as he stood up and plopped himself back into his command chair.

"No, that is not what you will do!" The shadow said.

"What gives you the right to-" Shen started but was interrupted as the shadow began to raise it's dark hand again.

"Understood, what do you wish?" Shen asked, recovering from his last blunder.

"You are to use your prisoners, not as contestants, but as competitors in what you will call the Death Games; so that panda will have no choice but to fight them all when he arrives," The shadow said.

"But I've told you; I've defeated the Dragon Warrior; I watched the Jade Palace burn along with his remains!" Shen protested.

"You are mistaken; the Dragon Warrior just managed to survive, but he has lost his memory; he won't have a clue of who he's fighting," The shadow said.

"But how will he know where to go? You just said that he has lost his memory," Shen said.

"I have already taken care of that; you just worry about how you are going to subject your prisoners under your control," The shadow said.

"I already have that covered. Made it just in case I wanted to capture one of the Valley's protectors," Shen said as he pointed to the screen behind him, showing the Furious Five and the villagers sitting in a depressed lump, some were crying.

"Well good. I will now leave the rest to you, but I will be back to check in on you; don't fail me, or you will face the consequences," The shadow said as he disappeared, causing Shen to scream out in anger.

"How dare he come in and ruin my plans!" Shen screamed, outraged.

"Sir, maybe we should do what that shadow asked," One of the wolves said to Shen.

"Shen turned his head over violently towards the wolf and the picked up his handle off of the floor and placed it on the wolf's chest, "No one...tells me what to do!" Shen said as he pressed the wooden button causing the blade to go through the wolf and out of the back of the chair.

He pulled out his sword and concealed it under his cloak once more as he pointed at the dead wolf, "Throw this body out, and get me a new navigator...NOW!" Shen screamed, causing the wolves to scramble across the Revenge's deck.

Tigress sat in the corner of the holding cell; her arms bringing her knees closer to her face; she was looking out into space.

The rest of the Five, along with Ting and Song; looked at Tigress with dismay, sorrow etched over their faces.

"Viper...maybe you should talk to her," Mantis said as he nudged the snake.

"I agree; I believe we all need some cheering up after our loss," Shifu said as he pointed over to Tigress.

"Alright Master," Viper said as she slithered over to Tigress, "Hey, what's going on Tigress?" She asked.

"Go away," Tigress said sternly, not even bothering to look at the snake.

"Come on, you can talk to me. I understand your pain," Viper said as she touched Tigress with the end of her tail, trying to comfort her.

"How can you possibly know how I feel right now! Were you born with psychic powers or something!" Tigress shouted out, causing everyone's attention to be drawn towards her.

Viper felt hurt by the comment but continued to talk, "Tigress, you know that I lost my brother a few years ago; that was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with," She said.

"Oh I'm sorry, were your parents killed by a tyrannical monster? Were you dropped off near an orphanage, seeing your mother drop and die off in the distance? Did you happen to fall in love with someone to only watch him be killed and feel helpless?" Tigress said, her voice starting to choke.

"I...I'm sorry Tigress. I didn't know." Viper said.

"No...I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take that tone with you. You didn't know," Tigress said as she buried her head in her arms and began to cry. Tigress, the strongest and the most at peace mentally, was crying.

"Aww, Tigress; there is no need to cry," Viper said as she rapped herself around Tigress' body, hugging her.

"I miss him so much!" Tigress cried out, her sobs almost filled the holding cell.

"I know Tigress; we all miss him," Viper said.

Po landed hard on his back at the bottom of the staircase. He groaned as he stood up and looked at what was in front of him. The village was aflame; banners from the celebration writhed from the pain as they curled up and turned to ash. Some buildings were destroyed while the rest continued to burn.

Thunder and lightning crashed together as the rain fell upon the charred earth; Po wandered through the streets, confused.

"_Who am I? What am I?"_ Po thought to himself as he strolled through the sidewalks until he came to an object that was on the ground. He picked it up and noticed that it was a painting depicting a small panda and a goose on it, each making the other laugh.

"Hmm...what could have happen to these two? Maybe they know more about me," Po said as he strolled around the village looking aimlessly for the two.

Suddenly a little pig ran up to Po screaming in terror, "Dragon Warrior please help! My father has been crushed underneath a wall!" The pig cried.

Po looked around him and then back at the pig and pointed to himself, "Are you talking to me?" Po asked.

'Yes! Please, he's going to die if you don't help him!" The little pig said as he pulled Po through the streets and over to where his father lay trapped underneath a wall.

"Son...your back!" The father said weakly.

"Yes father, and I've brought help!" The pig said as he pointed to Po.

"Please Dragon Warrior...save me!" The father pleaded as the flames grew closer.

"I don't know why you guys keep referring to me as this Dragon Warrior fellow, but sure I can help," Po said as he strolled over and took up a good grip on the wall; he heaved it off of the pig, letting him crawl out and get up.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior! You saved my life!" The father exulted in gratitude.

"Why do you keep calling me that! Who is this Dragon Warrior?" Po asked.

"Wow; Shen must have ripped you a new one with that blast," The little one said as the father bumped him sternly on the arm.

"Zao! That is not who we treat the panda who saved our lives!" The father screamed.

"_So that's what I am...a panda!_" Po though to himself happily, his species figured.

"Come with us Dragon Warrior; we have a little enclosure not to far from here. We kept it in fear of a day like this. We will tell you all that you wish to know," The father said as he Zao and Po walked off into the distance towards their enclosure.

A.N- Well, it's great to be back. Now we have the sequel which I hope that you will enjoy and I'm sorry this chapter was kind of dull; it's only the opening chapter. (Have to start somewhere) Anyways, please leave your thoughts on this chapter, while I take an Advil, my head is killing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Enemy In The Shadows

A.N- Ok. First off, I don't even know where to begin apologizing. I've had a rough month and I haven't had a single chance to write, but luckily I finally managed to squeeze some time in for this. My last review got me thinking that I need to free up my time to continue this so...this is for him, out of all the story he could have chosen, he decided to read mine as his first, and to that I am deeply honored. Oh! If any of you ever want to contact me in any way, I have a forum up and running in which you can do so. Enjoy the second chapter!

"Ah! We are finally here!" The elder pig said as he bent down towards the small doorknob upon the door in front of them, twisting it open with the sound of a creek.

The inside proved to be wonderful as Po bent his way underneath the small archway and into the compound. All around him were photos of the elder pig and his son Zao. Along with that were a variety of weapons and from what Po could see they were previously used.

"Have a seat Dragon Warrior," The elder said as he gestured to a chair sitting near the amber flames emitting from the fireplace.

Po strolled over to the bamboo made chair and sat upon it, only to hear the eerie noise of the wood beneath him cracking as he fell to the ground, the bamboo chair in pieces below him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! I hope it wasn't-" Po started.

"It's alright Dragon Warrior, that chair can be replaced easily," The elder pig said kindly as he helped Po off of the unforgiving ground.

As he was being helped up, Po grabbed onto a weapon mounted on the wall and pulled lightly on it, hoping it would also help him up. But the weapon broke with a snap, causing the mount to come flying off of the wall, sending the elder pig and Po spiraling towards the ground with a thud.

Po sat up for a brief moment and looked around, the elder pig nowhere in sight, "Elder? Elder pig where are you?" Po called out in confusion as he heard small muffled words coming from beneath him.

"My...my hip! You landed on my...hip!" Came the weak muffled voice of the elder from beneath Po.

"Oh! Jeez! I'm sorry sir!" Po said with haste as he quickly got up and looked down on the floor to see the flattened elder lay sprawled on the floor.

"Are you alright Dad!" Zao asked as he hurried to his father's side.

"Well...**now** I'm alright," The elder said as he stood up, placing to hooves on his back and pushing upwards; the sound of his bones moving back into place made him sigh with relief as he turned towards Po, who was twiddling his fingers with anticipation of the elder's reaction.

"What do you have to say for yourself panda? You just broke a 1,000 year old sword that was used by the great Dragon Master during the Thousand Year Revolution!" The elder said as he folded his arms across his chest in anger.

Po held up the two broken halves of the sword and then turned toward the big hole in the wall where it once hung gracefully and then turned back to the elder.

"Uh...opps!" Po said as he placed an innocent smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

The elder sighed, "I guess it cannot be helped; we'll just sit on the floor and talk," He said as he slowly bent down and plopped upon the floor. Po did the same.

"So what is the problem Dragon Warrior?" The elder asked his eye never leaving the panda.

"Well that's just it. I don't know why everyone keeps calling the Dragon Warrior, well your the only one who has called me that so far, and I'd like some answers," Po said.

The elder looked in confusion at the panda, "You...don't remember anything about what happened earlier?" The elder asked.

"No, but all I can assume is that something big went on. Why was that village all ablaze?" Po asked.

"First of all panda, did you happen to hit your head earlier?" The elder asked his brows lifting with confusion and anticipation as he watched Po try to remember.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did hit my head against something but I don't remember what," Po said.

"It must have been when Lord Shen knocked you a good one through the Jade Palace..." The elder mumbled to himself.

"What was that elder?" Po asked.

"N...nothing panda, I was just thinking," The elder said as he brought his hoof up to his beard and began to stroke it.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? Do you know what happened? Answer me!" Po said in a loud voice.

"Well it would appear that you suffer from memory loss. That one hit to the head must have knocked the marbles clear out of your head," The elder said as he struggled to stand up. Once he got up he strolled over to the wall and grabbed a bamboo stick that was propped against it and strolled back over to Po.

"What does that mean?" Po asked.

"It means that we got to knock that sense back into you boy!" The elder said as he raised the bamboo stick over his head and began to bring it down. Po cowered in fear.

The sound of the air was interrupted by the sound of cracking and then moaning. Po looked up to see the elder on his knees, his hoof on his back.

"Oh! Elder are you alright?" Po asked.

"I'm...getting to old for this! I'm going to make some...tea!" The elder said as he slowly limped his way into the next room, dropping the bamboo stick.

"Poor father, he threw out his back again!" Zao said as he sat beside Po.

Po picked up the bamboo stick off the floor and held it about him. He then noticed a small incision that ran around the bamboo three-fourths of the way up he grabbed the area above it and pulled. Out came a long emerald-metal sword from the bamboo shaped scabbard. Po eye's widened in surprise.

"Woah! That's the old sage's sword! I never even knew that my father had it!" Zao said in amazement as Po turned to face him.

"You mean to tell me that your father almost whacked me upside the head with a sword!" Po screamed, placing the sword back into it's bamboo scabbard.

"Sorry," Zao said in reply, "I didn't know."

"What a crazy old pig!" Po muttered to himself.

A sudden crash tore throughout the compound causing Po and Zao to jump with surprise.

"That came from the kitchen! Wasn't your dad in there?" Po asked.

"Oh no! Let's go find out what happened!" Zao said as he and Po ran into the kitchen.

Po's eyes widened in surprise as he came to the entrance of the kitchen; a hole that held to the outside was blown through the wall, and in the center of the room stood a person who was wrapped in a veil of darkness. In his hand was the elder who was struggling to break free from his grasp as he held him up in the air.

"Father!" Zao screamed causing the dark man to turn around and face the two of them.

"Ah, there you are Po," The dark shadow exulted, "I was beginning to think I would have to kill the old pig, but here you come out of nowhere. At least it saves me the trouble of looking for you."

Po face grew cold as he looked at the man, "How...how do you know my name?" Po asked his hand firmly gripped to the bamboo sword.

"_Why do I get the feeling that I know him? Does he know who I am?"_ Po then thought to himself, keeping his eyes fixated on the blood red eyes of the shadow.

"Have you forgotten so soon? Well, I haven't any time to spare you with the details other then tell you...I know where your friends are." The shadow said.

"What? Friends? What are you talking about? I don't know anyone!" Po said.

"Ah! So it seems that you did lose your memory in the battle with Lord Shen," The shadow said as he then turned to the old pig, "It would appear that you were right with the info you gave me you old pig sage. Which would mean that your services are no longer required," He finished as a dark aura formed around the hand that was wrapped around the elder's throat.

The elder's face slowly started to become older and more frail as the life force was slowly sucked from his body. The shadow laughed hysterically.

"Po help him!" Zao pleaded looking up at Po.

Po eyes were blank as he started to think about what he had just heard.

"_It would appear that you were right with the info you gave me you old pig sage..."_

"Po help him! Please!" Zao pleaded again.

Po snapped back to reality; he looked at Zao and then at the shadow. His eyes then narrowed in determination as he raised the bamboo stick to his side and clicked the sword open; he then rushed toward the dark shadow pulling out the sword from it's scabbard and sliced the shadow's arm off, causing the elder to drop into Po's arms as he landed.

Po looked at the elder his life force returning to him as he lay knocked out in Po's arms.

"_Don't worry elder, you know who I am, and I will protect you with my life!"_Po thought to himself as he laid the elder slowly onto the floor and then stood up turning towards the shadow his sword in hand.

"Impressive Po. To think that you were the only one I've ever fought that was able to even cut one of my arms off...but it's futile you see," The shadow picked up his severed arm and reattached it to his body.

"_Did he...just reattach his arm!"_ Po said.

"Know let's finish this shall we?" The shadow said as he pulled out a spiked sword from underneath his black tunic and held it our towards Po.

He suddenly blended within the shadows of the compound and began to move towards Po.

"Oh man! Where did he go!" Po said to himself as he quickly checked all around him.

"Po! Beneath you!" Zao screamed causing Po to look down.

"Hello," The shadow said as he shot up from the shadows of the floor, knocking Po up into the air with the end of his sword.

"It's over!" The shadow said as he quickly spun around bringing his sword down across Po chest and repeated the process, slicing him all across his body. The shadow finished with a strong kick to his stomach sending him flying through the wall and out into the rainy open.

Po crashed upon the ground with a thud; he let out a groan as he tried to get up, the dirt grazing across the various cuts on his body.

"So you still managed to get up? I might have went to easy on you after all, but not this time!" The shadow said as he descended into the shadows on the ground once more and advanced towards Po.

Po groggily stood onto his feet, clutching the sword in his paws, searching around for the fast approaching enemy.

"_This time! This time I won't let you survive!"_ The shadow said as he quickly sped towards Po.

Po thought frantically, trying to think of what he should do; suddenly a voice started to speak inside of him.

"_Remember Po, the power that enables us to control our powers and to manipulate Kung Fu moves is called chakra. With this, you can easily preform various techniques as well as the ability to sense others chakra. Now to manipulate this energy you need to have tons of concentration..."_ The voice said in his mind and it continued to play over and over inside Po's mind.

"_Was that...a memory?"_ Po thought to himself but then suddenly shook it off and began to concentrate.

"Be careful Po," Zao said to himself as he watched from the hole in the wall; cradling his unconscious father in him arms.

Po's mind followed the fast approaching energy of the enemy, and slowly gripped his sword.

"Has that idiot finally accepted his fate? This is my chance!" The shadow said to himself as he sped behind Po and jumped out from the shadows, his sword readied.

"_Behind me!"_ Po thought to himself, his eyes popping open as he swung the sword around him impacting the spiked sword of the enemy.

"_He...he saw me coming? How?"_ The shadow said as he fought to control the upper hand of the sword lock.

"Nice try, but you should know by now..." Po started, a smile crossing his face.

"What?" The shadow asked.

"...that the same trick will never work on me twice!" Po said as he pushed forward sending the shadow crashing to the ground.

The shadow pushed himself off of the ground continuing backwards in a series of flips until he landed upright on his feet his sword outstretched towards Po once more.

"It would appear that I was wrong about ending this fight," The shadow said as a back aura formed around his sword and body.

"_Who would have thought that I would be pushed this far by the Dragon Warrior who has lost his memory!"_ The shadow thought to himself as he readied himself.

"I'm just getting started!" Po screamed as he advanced towards the shadow his sword readied as he brought it down on the enemies sword. He parried and advanced once more having to parry and attack various times.

"_When did he figure out how to use his chakra? In any case I got to make sure it stays that way it is now until he gets to Tar Ti Son. That means I've got to end this quick!"_ The shadow said as he parried another strong blow from Po and quickly lowered himself to the ground and spun, knocking Po onto the ground. He then struck several blows to him and then jumped away from him, his sword finding it's way back into his tunic.

"I would like to stay and fight more, but I have more important things to attend to. As a gift for being the first one to push me this far, I will tell you to head to Tar Ti Son City if you want to fight me again," The shadow said as he brought his fingers together and interlocked them. The black aura formed around his hands; he then separated them and extend both of his arms out to the side.

"CHAKRA HURRICANE!" The shadow screamed, causing a strong gust of wind to circle around, enveloping Po in a raging hurricane.

"Where did that...hurricane come from!" Zao said in surprise as he cowered down to protect his father from the prevailing winds.

"_This battle is over..." _The shadow said as he disappeared into the wind as the hurricane dissipated.

Po stood his ground as the hurricane disappeared, his cuts had now become minor lacerations. He was breathing heavily.

"_Tar Ti Son city, that's it..."_ Po thought to himself as he dropped to his knees and collapsed onto the hard ground with a thud, his sword falling to the ground beside him.

"Po!" Zao says as he placed his father softly onto the floor and ran out of the hole towards the injured panda.

A.N- Well, I hope this was good, though my month has been tough I never thought once of giving up writing, and I even studied some writing techniques while I was away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to here your encouraging feedback.

It looks like I'm back! -David265


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Adventure

A.N- For the wondering question to if I remembered you guys? Yes, I always remembered, just hope there are some of you guys left who won't mind reading what I have to write. Well anyways, I proudly introduce to you all this chapter!

Shen stood upon the decks of the Revenge, his new metal apparitions scraping against the floor gently as he looked outwards into the sea passing mountains out the window, each caked with snow under the black-gray sky.

He took a small breath of air and exhaled loudly, along with a light chuckle, " '_Defeater of the Dragon Warrior'_ Yes. That has a good ring to it. Or maybe... '_Conqueror of the Black and White?' _What do you think?" Shen asked the wolf pilot beside him, who froze up when he was asked.

The pilot froze and didn't know what to say.

"Well? Come on now, spit it out!" Shen said, his patience growing thin.

The pilot stuttered anxiously, "I..I..I think that's an excellent title sir! Very most excellent!" He replied swiftly.

Shen walked his way past him towards the front deck, looking at him directly, "Good, for a second I'd thought you had gone deaf." He said in a monotone voice as he stepped in front of the pilot.

Relieved. The pilot let out a heavy sigh.

"Commander, front and center!" Shen screamed out.

"Yes, sir," A wolf said as he ran up to Shen's side, his battle armor clanging against him as he did so. He stopped right at Shen's side, "Lord Shen, Captain Lao reporting for duty. What are your wishes?" He asked as he bowed in respect.

"How far are we from Tar Ti Son? From this exact location?" Shen asked.

"About a day's journey, the rest of the fleet is converging on the sight they will be ready to capture the Dragon King at your orders when you arrive." Lao answered.

"Excellent, so I trust that you are readying those villagers in the cargo hold for the TetraWash?"

"I will do so now sir, do you want any special requests of the villagers? Should I send any of them up to see you?"

"Send up the Furious Five along with their Master. I want to have a chance to see their faces before they go through the TetraWash."

"Right away, my Lord." The wolf said as he bowed once more and sped off towards the cargo hold.

The vision rolled back countless numbers of times through Tigress' head as she slept on the cold, metal floor. A vision of Po being defeated at the Jade Palace and her home burning to the ground; of Po screaming and the sound of wood breaking upon his impact.

Tigress woke up with a fright, tears sprawling down her face. She looked around to find that she was still in the same dark prison, and that Po was nowhere to be found. She slumped down to the floor and looked at everyone, all of them trying to get a restful night's sleep. She started to cry to herself silently.

"Is something wrong Tigress?" Came a warming voice from beside Tigress.

She looked over to see Master Shifu mounted on the top of Oogway's staff in meditation.

"It's nothing Master, just a horrible nightmare."

"Was it about Po?"

She nodded sullenly as she looked back down at the floor.

"I had one too." Shifu admitted causing Tigress to look at him in surprise. "Though from your face it was about what has past, mine was something a bit more vivid, and it was about the future."

"You can see into the future Master?"

"When you achieve a spiritual, mental, and physical balance within yourself. Only then is one allowed to gaze into the window of the future. Even so the future is made by what's occurring now, so what we see could or could not happen."

"What did you see Master?" Tigress asked curiously.

"From what I saw...Po is alive and he is well, though the way he looks and feels is quite odd, almost like..."

Tigress' heart jumped at the sound of Po being alive, "He's alive?!"

"Yes, and from what it looks like, his journey is dark and unclear, his path unknown. That is all I can tell." Master Shifu said.

"But there has got to be more Master, we need to give these people some hope. I need some hope, that not all is lost, that Po will save all of us!"

"The answer you seek is not within me, but within you. I can only bend the fragment of time for a little while, you on the other hand are a Sand Tiger, you can manipulate and see through time at will if you just focus!"

She looked down once more, realizing her short moment of ineptness.

"We have company." Master Shifu said as Tigress looked towards the entrance.

The door winch spun open wildly releasing the door from it's locks. It swung open with a load creak, revealing Captain Lao and six other wolf soldiers as he stormed into hold, screaming and shouting loudly, waking everyone up.

"Alright everyone, stop loitering around and get up! We have something special for you guys today, something I think you all will enjoy. Let's go, up 'n at 'em. Move it!" He said a he stormed down the electric red energy bars that served as cell blocks. He reached the end, the cell which held the Furious Five, Master Shifu and also Ting.

"Alright you lowlifes, today you get spared from what everyone else gets to do. Because Lord Shen had requested an audience with you guys."

"I say! We are no lowlifes! "Crane said as he cradled his injured arm while standing up. The others shortly following.

"Watch your mouth bird, your really stretching your lifeline." Lao said as he went over to the input keypad and typed in a number, releasing the energized bars. "Alright get 'em boys" He said to his six guards as he and them took out their bamboo stun rods.

Without even time to react, the wolves stormed in and stunned all of the prisoners in the cell.

"Strange. I expected them to put up more of a fight than this. Alright each of you take a person and move out to the deck." Lao said as he picked up Ting and hoisted her over his shoulder. The rest quickly followed suit and followed him out of the cargo hold.

Lao looked at the awestruck villagers, "Be ready, I'll be back!" He said as the six men filed past him and out the door while he went out himself, shutting the door tightly and winding the winch.

Po's eyes flickered open to reveal a dark room, lit only by the fire that gleamed strongly from the fire place. Po sat up and winced in pain, noticing that his body had been clothed in bandages an acu-pins. Zao came into the room, and lit up with delight once he saw him.

"Oh! Your finally awake!" Zao said with joy as he suddenly turned around and shouted into the next room, "Elder! Elder! Come quick, he's awake!"

From the next room came the elder, walking as quick as he could with his staff. He noticed Po and quickly walked over to him, "Po! Glad to see your awake!" The elder said.

"How long have I been out for?" Po asked.

"For over five hours, almost thought you went into a coma, we did."

"Who was that shadow?"

"We all thought he was a myth, a legend spewed with old folklore," The elder said as he walked over to the fireplace and added spices to the food that hung suspended in a cauldron.

"A myth?"

"Yes, said to be contained inside the Scroll of a Thousand Swords..."

Po suddenly held his head in pain as memories started to form, back to the battle between him and Tenizar, "I'm starting to remember, but I'm...losing it!" He said.

"Ah! I forgot you had memory loss! We'll come back to that subject later; right now I've got to knock those marbles back into you!" The elder quickly said as he raised his staff over his head.

"Woah, woah! You almost knocked me in the head with a sword last time! Isn't there a less dangerous and...painful way to gain my memory back?"

The elder lowered his staff and pondered for a moment; he snapped up with excitement, "There is one place...the Kingdom of Antherdall hidden deep within the mountains, and is said to contain the Holy flower that can cure any ailment."

"That's great! So you think that it can restore my memory?"

"There's a chance, not a big one though." The elder said.

"Then let's head out, since you know the way!"

"Haha! I thought you'd never ask! It's been many a year since I've been out on an adventure! And I have just the right people to help. So our first destination is to Ying City. We'll leave at first light!"

"But father, your getting older, what makes you think you can pull off another adventure?!" Zao said.

"Pish, posh. These old bones still have some fight in 'em." The elder said.

"By the way, I didn't get the chance to ask your name." Po intervened

The elder chuckled, "Oh my! These old bones seemed to have forgotten there manner's! My name's Pica, pig sorcerer from the southern kingdom of Na." He said bowing.

"A sorcerer!? I thought all of them were destroyed during the Battle of Yitzen Valley?"

"There's still a lot of us around, we hide out within the outskirts of villages and cities! Now, time to get some stuff packed and shine some weapons." Pica said as he suddenly rushed off.

"A sorcerer?" Po said to Zao.

"Yep, this is the first time he has ever told anyone of his true belonging; must be because you are the Dragon Warrior." Zao said as he sped off to join his father in the next room over.

'_Dragon Warrior? I must be him if they all keep referring to me as such.'_ Po thought to himself as Pica suddenly came back into the room, holding the bamboo sword from earlier and came up to him.

"Po, this is the Dragon Sage. Forged by the Dragon Master himself and given to the First Dragon Warrior after he first defended Tar Ti Son, 2,000 years ago. Considered one of the most powerful weapons of all time, and I have decided to give it to you."

"Did you say Tar Ti Son?" Po asked suddenly.

"Yes, I did." Pica answered.

"That's were the shadow said he was going!"

"Like I said earlier son, be patient and will talk more about this once we obtain your memory, no sense in trying to figure out something if you can't remember it. By the way, I want to...apologize for earlier. I sold you out and that wasn't right of me, and to make it up I will offer my services on whatever you need after Antherdall." He said as he handed the Dragon Sage to Po.

Po took up the sword, and placed it on the ground. He stood up and hugged the pig, "Thank you, without you I would never be able to get my memory back!" He said a she squeezed Pica.

"Gaaah! Can...you please try...not...to break me in half!" Pica screamed, causing Po to release him.

"Sorry!" Po said.

"It's alright, I understand your happiness!" Pica said smiling, "Now get your stuff ready, we leave very shortly. For first light is almost upon us."

A/N: Sorry for the delay, family problems. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I pray that it wasn't too crappy as I'm trying to keep this story as interesting as the first. I'll be back shortly with the next chapter so I'll talk to you all soon.


End file.
